A New Beginning: Bella's past
by TwilightSarah1414
Summary: Bella has just moved to Chicago with her sister Alice when she meets a wonderful boy named Edward. She thinks that he can be the one to help her forget her past. But what happens when her past starts to catch up with her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** hey, I dont really have a lot to say here. i dont know how often i'll be updating this, probobly once a week, but i havent decided what day yet. Probobly monday. but anyways, im really excited about this, and i hope you like it. :)

**I don't own it**

**BPOV**

"I told you that you couldn't hide from me forever, my dear," he whispered into my ear, "You love me, I know you do, so why all these games? We _belong_ together, you know it, and I know it, so let's just drop these silly pretenses and be together."

"Get off of me!" I screamed, panicking. I don't know how he found me again, but I was beginning to fear for my life. I heard a resounding crack and my hand flew to my face, which was now burning where he hit it.

"You bitch!" he yelled. "Will you just admit that you still love me?! I _know _you do! We were together for two years, Bella, _TWO YEARS!_ Feelings that strong don't just disappear! You were _nothing_ when I met you! I made you who you are, and how do you repay me? By leaving me?" He grabs my arms roughly, probably leaving bruises, and shakes me, hard. I start sobbing and he smacks me across the face once again, so hard that I start to see stars. Suddenly I hear the door behind me crash open, and I turn around to see a shadowy figure standing in the doorway.

"Bella? Hey, get off of her!" he yells. I have never been so happy to hear his voice in my entire life. It's the most beautiful sound in the world to me.

He shoves me to the ground so hard that my vision turns dark after my head hits the floor. I see the figure from the doorway running into the room and him moving to block his path saying something I can't hear before I am enveloped in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"Hurry up, Bella! We're going to be late!"

I don't want to wake up. I lie still in my bed and keep my eyes closed; hoping that if I ignore her long enough, she will just go away.

"BELLA! Come ON!!" she bangs on my door, and I can't ignore her any longer. That damn pixie will break down my door if I don't answer her soon. Sure, she looks small, but that girl can pack a punch when she wants to.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I mumble. Today is my first day at Lincoln Park High School in Chicago, Illinois. It's completely different from my old school in Phoenix, Arizona. My parents wanted a change of environment. No repeats of last year…but no, I wouldn't think of that.

"Bella, if you don't get your ass out of bed RIGHT NOW I'm coming in there! I mean it!" Alice yelled through my door, the banging on my door increasing. I stride over and fling open the door which makes Alice stumble forward, as she had been leaning against it. She stands up straight and fixes her new designer shirt before pushing past me to sit on my bed.

"It's our first day at a new school, in a new state, with new people, aren't you exited?" she asked. "A new beginning, Bella, nothing to worry about, here."

It amazes me how she can go from yelling at me to get my ass out of bed to talking about new beginnings just like that. But that's Alice for you, she's confusing, but she's my sister, and I love her.

"Sure, new beginning, can't wait." I missed my old friends, and my old school, that had such a large student body that I could get lost in the crowd, go unnoticed. I swallowed. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous.

"It'll be great, Bella, I just know it will." She said with a smirk. She has a way of _just knowing_ things. Even with her great track record of guessing things correctly, I was having a hard time believing her this time.

"I'm sure it will be. Now will you get out of my room so I can get dressed? We don't want to be late for our first day!" I said with obviously fake enthusiasm. She frowned at me, but as quickly as it had appeared, her frown was replaced by a hopeful grin.

"You'll wear the outfit I picked out for you last night, won't you?" she pleaded, giving me those puppy dog eyes that I just can't resist.

"Fine." I said, heading over to my closet and pulling out the dark wash jeans, red cami, and white zip up jacket with sleeves that go down to my elbows. I have to say, it does look really good on me, but I would never admit that to Alice. If I did, she would want to dress me up every day. Well, she does anyways, but she would get away with actually doing it more often if I told her I liked the outfit. It's not that I don't like the cloths she chooses for me, it's just that I liked choosing for myself what I wear. I went for so long having someone tell me what to wear and how to do my hair, ect, that it felt good to be able to choose for myself.

There I go thinking about it again. It's over, I need to move on. I look at myself in the mirror. Alice did a good job with choosing this outfit. The sleeves are just long enough that they cover the bruises on my arms…snap out of it, Swan! I begin thinking of my new school to compose myself before facing Alice.

"How do I look?" I ask when I exit my closet. Alice is still sitting on my bed, bouncing with excitement.

"Fantastic!" she screamed. I winced and rubbed my ears. "Sorry," Alice whispered, "I didn't mean to be so loud, but you really do look fantastic."

"Thanks, Ali, you're the best." I walk over and give her a hug. "You've been really great about all this, I know you miss Phoenix…"

"Oh, shush! Chicago is great! Now get downstairs and eat some breakfast!" She dances out of my room and I laugh to myself. She really is the best sister I could ask for. I stumble down the stairs and head into the kitchen where my mother and father are already at the table eating their breakfast.

Charlie looks up and nods at me before going back to reading his paper and Renee gushes over my outfit and quickly offers to make me breakfast. I decline and make myself a simple bowl of cereal before sitting next to Charlie, who is wearing his brand new police uniform. He is starting his new job as a policeman here in Chicago today. He left his job as police chief back in Arizona, but I know that it is just a matter of time before he becomes chief here. Charlie is the best cop there is.

"You look good, Dad. The new uniform suits you." I feel terrible that he has to start at such a low level. It's my fault he had to leave his job as chief.

"Thanks, Bella, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Not so bad? Better than that! She looks beautiful!" Renee said. Alice defiantly got her enthusiasm from our mother.

"Thanks, Mom. So what are you doing today?" I ask. Renee was a secretary for a big shot lawyer back in Arizona, and has yet to find a job here in Chicago.

"Oh, I'm off to look for a job. I have an interview for a secretary position in an accountant's office." Renee shrugged, "Nothing exciting. Are you excited for your first day of school?"

I duplicated her shrug. "I guess."

"I'm sure it will be wonderful, this is supposed to be a fantastic school. Lots of different extracurricular activities to get involved in." My mother loved extracurricular activities. She was so disappointed when I quit photography club and yearbook staff last year. But _he_ said I was spending too much time on talking stupid pictures and not enough with him…

"Where is Alice?" I ask, instead of letting my thoughts continue. However, my question was unnecessary as just then Alice came dancing into the room.

"Ready to go?" she asked. I nodded and we headed out to her car and threw our bags in the back seat before getting in ourselves. She talked animatedly the whole ride over about how excited she was to be able to start over here.

"We could be anyone we want to here!" she squealed, "Nobody knows us, we could…" I stopped listening as she went on about all the different things we could be here. It's true; I was excited to be at a place where nobody knew my history. I wouldn't get those pitying looks I hated so much here from everyone who knew what happened. No more whispers behind my back. But at the same time I was nervous to be starting over. I didn't know anyone but Alice here, and she made friends so quickly, I'm sure she wouldn't want to hang out with me. I pushed these thoughts away and tried to get excited.

Alice pulled into the parking lot of our new school and drove around until she found an empty space. She turned to me and gave me an excited look and a squeeze on the shoulder before grabbing her things and exiting the car. I followed closely behind her and took a deep breath before entering my new school, my new life.

Things will be better this time. God, I hope things will be better this time.

**EPOV**

I was awakened when my blinds were snapped open and a bright light shined across my face. I blinked a few times before opening my eyes fully to see the burly form of my brother, Emmett.

"Move your ass! We're gonna be late!" he yelled in my ear. I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"What's your hurry? It's just school. Since when have you cared about school?" I asked. He looked slightly abashed.

"I'm meeting Rose before first block. She just got back from her trip, you know. I haven't gotten to see her since before she left…" he trailed off. I should've known. He hasn't gotten laid in two weeks and now I have to suffer because of it.

"Fine, now get out of my room. I have to get dressed." I said. He better be grateful for this. He exited my room mumbling a "thanks" and I made my way to my closet. I pulled on a random shirt and a pair of jeans before heading into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

By the time I got downstairs my father was already gone to the office (but then again, he's always gone when I get downstairs) where he works as an accountant and my mother was making breakfast. My mouth started watering; I could smell it all the way from the top of the stairs. However, as soon as I stepped foot in the kitchen Emmett shoved and apple and a mug of coffee in my hands and dragged me out the door and to his car. I took a bite of my apple and yelled a muffled goodbye to my mother while she shouted after Emmett that an apple was not a good enough breakfast. He ignored her and continued dragging me out of the house, muttering under his breath something about not needing breakfast when he has a hot girlfriend to make out with instead.

Emmett took off before I was even buckled in and I just barley saved my coffee from spilling as he sped around the curve of our driveway and out to the road. We live just on the outskirts of the great city of Chicago in a rather wealthy neighborhood. Close enough that we can head into the city whenever we wanted, and went to school there, but far enough away that we didn't have to deal with the hectic life of the city all the time.

Emmett was going on and on about all the things he planned on doing with Rosalie now that she was back (some things I rather wish I didn't know about) but I tuned him out. Emmett is a great brother and he's one of my best friends, but my god that man is pussy whipped. I simply didn't understand. It's been two weeks, not two years, since he last saw her, and yet he hasn't stopped whining about her absence the entire time she was gone. Hell, I'm excited that she's back just so I don't have to hear about her "amazing figure" and flexibility twenty four hours a day anymore.

"…so they went down to Texas for the funeral and to pick up her cousin, Jim or something, and they brought him back here. So Rose wants us to hang out with him, 'cause he's shy or something and doesn't know anyone here and Rose wants him to have some guy friends, I guess he was kind of a loner back in Texas. So are you busy after school? Because I kinda told her you were available to hang out with him while I go out with her so he won't be left alone while we're gone…" he glanced over at me with a hopeful look.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to babysit Rose's cousin for the night while you go out with your girlfriend? Why is he here anyways?" I ask, my anger clear in my tone.

"I just explained it, weren't you listening?"

No. "Kinda." I say instead.

"His parents, Rose's aunt and uncle, they got into a car crash about two and a half weeks ago. They both died on impact. So Rose and her parents went down there for the funeral and they brought her cousin back to live with them, 'cause he's still a minor and he can't live on his own and Rose's parents are his closest relatives," he explained.

"Wow." What am I supposed to say to that?

"Yeah, and he doesn't know anyone here and he's having a really hard time with this whole thing so Rose wants us to hang out with him. I'm taking her out tonight to, you know, console her and whatnot, so I told her that you could hang out with John tonight. Show him around and stuff."

"I thought you said his name was Jim?" I ask.

"Jim, John, whatever. It started with a 'J.'" he said.

I agreed to show him around, whatever his name is, and Emmett pulled into the parking lot. His face lit up the instant Rosalie came into sight. She was looking gorgeous, as usual, but troubled. She was standing next to a blond boy that looked a lot like Rosalie, but more masculine, even looking nervous and out of place like he did.

Emmett was already sucking Rosalie's face off; at least that's what it looked like from my point of view, by the time I got over to them. Rose came up for air just long enough to say hello to me before going back to Emmett and I sat down next to a very uncomfortable looking Jim. John. What is his name anyways?

"Hey, I'm Edward. What's your name?" I ask, holding my hand out for him to shake. He takes it, looking relieved, and says, "Jasper, nice to meet you."

"Well, that's not even close to Jim _or_ John." I state, smirking at Emmett who had finally removed himself from Rosalie before shifting her so she was sitting on his lap.

"Hey, I said it started with a 'J' I got that part right." He looked ashamed. But he quickly recovered himself and said, "Emmett," as he stuck his hand out to Jasper, which he took. We all started talking about our summers, avoiding the topic of Jasper's parents, and Rosalie beamed seeing us getting alone with her cousin so well. Jasper really was a great guy; I was going to have no trouble at all hanging out with him while he's living here.

"I guess Jasper's not the only new kid this year," Emmett said, nodding in the direction of two girls I had never seen before walking towards the building. One of them was short with short black hair looking really excited about something, and the other a beautiful brunette who looked like she was afraid for her life. The shorter one looked in our direction and stared for a minute or so before pulling the brunette close to her and whispering something in her ear. The brunette looks at her in disbelieve and the first one nods excitedly, then the brunette looks over at us. I look away quickly so they don't see me staring, and when I look back they are heading into the school.

"I wonder what that was about. Did you see them staring at us?" Emmett asks. I nod my head and open my mouth to reply when the warning bell rings, informing us that it is time to get to class.

"Well, time to start another year of high school," I groan. Only two years left. I gather my things and head into the building, thinking of the two strange girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **hey, hope u liked the first chapter, i'm getting really excited about this story :)

**I don't own it**

**BPOV**

I was just walking out of the office, schedule in hand, and made my way to first block. This school has a block schedule so there are only four classes every day, and we switch classes at the semester. I've never had a schedule like this before and I couldn't imagine what it was going to be like having an hour and a half of gym, which is what I had second block. First I had English 3 with Mr. Casburn. I find the right classroom and open the door. Everyone looks up when I enter the room.

"Ah, you must be the new student. What's your name?" Mr. Casburn asks.

"Umm, my name is Bella," I reply quietly.

"Bella, right, well your seat is right there," he points to a seat in the middle of the room right in front of the seat that brown haired boy from this morning is sitting, and I go sit down. "Where did you move from, Bella?"

"Phoenix, Arizona." I answer.

"Arizona, huh? And why move to Chicago?" he asks. I swallowed; I didn't want to talk about Arizona.

"Umm, we just needed a change of scenery." I say, repeating what my parents have told people.

"Well, welcome to Chicago!" he exclaims before going back to talking about the syllabus. I tuned him out and let my mind wander, which was not a good thing to do these days. But instead of thinking about _him_, I thought about this morning, when I was walking into the building.

_We had almost made it to the front doors when Alice suddenly pulls me by the arm roughly closer to her._

_"Ouch!" I whisper, "What was that for?"_

_"That boy," she says, "I'm going to marry him someday."_

_I look at her like she's crazy. Who knows? Maybe she is. I look over in the direction she pointed and see a large boy with curly brown hair with a beautiful blond sitting on his lap, a blond boy looking almost as nervous as I do, and another boy with brown hair, not as large as the first, but muscular all the same. He was beautiful._

_"Which one? Please tell me it's not the one with the girl on his lap." I say, looking back at her._

_"No, no, of course not! The blond boy sitting next to them. I'm going to marry him some day, I just know it." Of course she does. I looked back at the group and I thought I saw the brown haired boy look quickly away from me, but it must have just been a figment of my imagination. I flashed back to my first day of freshman year, two long years ago, when I looked at James and saw him look away, just like this boy did. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and made my way inside the building. _

The bell rang signaling the end of class and I made my way to the gym. There were a lot of students in the gym, and teachers at different intervals along the bleachers yelling their names and telling anyone in their class to head over to them. I made my way towards the woman yelling "Gajos! Everyone in my class over here! Gajos!" and sat down a few rows in front of her. The blond girl that was sitting on the large boy this morning came and sat down a few feet away from me.

"So you're new here?" she asked, not looking up from her nails when she spoke to me.

"Yeah, I just moved here." I answered, not sure why she was talking to me at all.

"I thought so. I saw you walking in this morning and I've never seen you before, so you must be new. I know everyone." She stated.

"Umm…" I trailed off, not knowing how to reply to that. "Well, you're right, I am."

"My cousin is new this year, too." She continued as if I hadn't spoken.

"…cool."

"My name is Rosalie." She looked up at me, waiting for me to give my name in return.

"Bella."

She stopped talking to me after that as the teacher began to give instructions. We didn't do anything, as it's the first day, but we were instructed to get uniforms by tomorrow. Our first unit is soccer. I groaned, I hate soccer. We sat around doing nothing for the rest of the block and I just read my book until the bell rang for lunch.

I walked into the lunch room and began searching for Alice, who walked into the lunchroom a moment later.

"Bella! How were your first two classes? This schedule is crazy, huh?"

"Yeah, crazy. My classes were fine, but I don't know how I'm going to do an hour and a half of soccer every day. You?" I asked and she told me all about her classes and how much she loved this school, all the new friends she's made already. She suddenly trailed off, said "I'll be right back," and left me at our table. I watched as she walked over to the table where Rosalie was sitting at with those three boys and tap the blond boy on the shoulder, he turned around she kissed him. Just like that. She then stood up straight and started talking to him. He looked confused, but very, very happy and she sat down next to him at his table. She turned around and waved me over, so I grabbed my tray and walked over to their table.

Everyone at the table is looking at Alice with different expressions on their face: Rosalie with shock, the large boy next to her with confusion, and the brown haired boy with a mixture of awe and approval. I shake my head and laugh as Alice pulls me into the seat next to her.

"Everyone, this is my sister, Bella," Alice says.

"We've met," says Rosalie, still looking shocked, "this is my boyfriend Emmett, his brother Edward, and my cousin Jasper," she points to each as she says their name.

"I've never seen anything like that in my life!" Emmett says, "She just walked up to him, gave him a big wet one and says 'my name is Alice, you've been waiting for me. We're going to be the perfect couple.' That was incredible!"

"That's Alice for you," I say, "She knows what she wants."

"I knew we were going to be together from the first minute I saw you, when you were sitting outside school this morning, "Alice explains, "I just know things sometimes, and I just _knew_ that this is right."

Rosalie looked at me as if to ask "is she crazy?" and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"It's true, she knows things." I say. "When she saw Jasper this morning she grabbed me and said 'Bella, I'm going to marry that boy some day." We all laughed and continued talking throughout lunch, but when it was over I noticed that Edward hadn't said anything. I, however, was unusually talkative. Usually I'm much quieter than this, especially since…him. These people were just so easy to talk to, I felt like I belonged with them. I wondered why Edward was so quiet, but didn't think much on it. I left the lunch room that day feeling much happier than I have in a very long time.

**EPOV**

I couldn't stop thinking of those two girls from today. Specifically, the brunette. I couldn't shake the feeling that I've seen her before. It's been driving me crazy all day. I didn't say a single word at lunch, I was too busy staring at her and wracking my brain trying to figure out where I've seen her.

I went through the rest of the day in a daze, and when I got home I booted up my computer to see that I had an email from my cousin, James. We write back and forth all the time, and have for years. We used to be best friends when we were younger, but then we both moved to different states, now our relationship is strictly email. The whole email was him whining about his girlfriend who just moved away and how he wasn't going to be able to see her anymore. He'll find a new one soon, I'm sure. I replied saying that I felt bad for him, but that he would get over her. I then told him of the girl I met today and how I couldn't figure out where I've seen her before. I hit send and shut down my computer before heading downstairs where Emmett was waiting.

"There you are! Are you ready? I'm leaving to pick up Rosie now," he said.

"Yeah, I'm leaving now, too."

"So what are you and Jasper gonna do? He seems pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, he was. I figure we'll just hang around playing video games." After a quick goodbye to Emmett I got in my car and drove over to the Hale's house. The lived in the same neighborhood as we do, Rosalie's parents are both very successful. Her father is a surgeon at the best hospital in town and her mother is a very popular interior designer. Sure enough, when I walked into the house Esme was bent over a bunch of paint samples.

"Hey, Mrs. Hale," I said as I walked in the door.

"Why, hello there, Edward," she said, cheery as always. I asked where Jasper is and she pointed up the stairs and told me which room was his. I headed up the stairs and found him in what was now his room, laying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Jasper," I said to get his attention. He sat up when he saw me.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Just came over to hang out. Rose thinks you can't make your own friends, so she asked if I would hang out with you while she goes out with Emmett. I would've said no, but you seemed really cool at school today, so here I am." I was never one to lie to people. Besides, he was really cool, I think we would've been friends even if Rosalie hadn't set it up.

"Oh, well that's Rose for you. She's a bit overprotective. So what do you want to do?" He didn't look bothered at all that Rose was sending people over to be his friends. We ended up playing video games for a few hours and talking.

"So have you ever met that girl before? The one from lunch?" I asked.

"Well, no, but you know how she said 'you've been waiting for me' after she kissed me?" I nodded.

"When she said that, I actually felt like I had really been waiting for her. Like I didn't know what I was missing until she came up and told me that it was her. We're going out this Friday."

"Wow, really? That's great. She seems great. And what about that other girl that was with her?" I ask. She was the one I really wanted to know about.

"That's Alice's sister, Bella. They just moved here. Weren't you paying attention at lunch?" I guess that's twice today that I miss something important because I wasn't paying attention.

"Well…not exactly…" I said, embarrassed. "I felt like I have seen her before, and I spent the entire lunch trying to figure out where."

"Really? Did you come up with anything?" he asked.

"No, it's driving me crazy!"

"Well, you know, that's kind of how I felt about Alice when she came up to me. She told me that I had been waiting for her, and I'll be damned if I didn't feel like I had, but just didn't know it," he looked off into space, obviously thinking of Alice. I thought about what he had said. Maybe that was why I felt like I had seen her before. Maybe we were meant to be together or some shit like that. But it doesn't work like that…does it? I guess I would just have to find out for myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, sorry for not updating. I'm working on the next chapter and it should be up soon :) **

**I don't own it**

**BPOV**

_"Bella, you're so beautiful," he whispered in my ear. I tried to pull away, but he pulled me back forcefully. "When will you realize that you're mine? All mine, forever." _

I awoke with a start, covered in sweat. It was just a dream, I told myself. Just a dream. Suddenly I heard a knock at my door.

"Did you forget to set your alarm again?" Alice shouted from the other side of the door. "'Cuz you only have 10 minutes left before we have to leave!"

I sighed. "I'm coming." She mumbled something I didn't hear before walking away and I pulled myself out of bed. I hate having these dreams. I had hoped that they would stop once we moved, but I guess I'm just not that lucky. I tried to think of my new friends who had made me so happy the day before and smiled to myself. Things were really turning out for the better here. I quickly got ready and went downstairs to scarf down the semblance of breakfast that Renee had prepared. She really did have the best intentions…

I kept thinking of my dream all through school. I couldn't wait for lunch where I hoped my new friends would distract me. When the bell signaling lunch finally rang I gathered my belongings quickly and made my way to the cafeteria. I spotted them at the same table from yesterday and instantly felt better. I don't know what it is about these people, but when I'm with them I seem to forget my problems. I sat down at the table and they all greeted me enthusiastically, especially the boy Edward who didn't talk yesterday. By the time lunch ended I didn't remember my dream at all. Instead I thought of Edward. Yesterday he seemed so quiet, but today he seemed to do nothing but ask me random questions about myself. Edward was really a nice guy, but he reminded me too much of _him_, and I couldn't go through that again. Besides, Edward could never like a girl like me, so it's not like it matters anyways.

When I got home I booted up my computer and decided to check my email account. Of course, there were no new emails. Nobody had my email address, I had to make a new one when I moved here and couldn't give it to any of my old friends in case it somehow got to him. He couldn't know where I was. I missed my friends dearly, but I knew that this was necessary. I spent the rest of my night doing homework and talking to Alice about Jasper. They had been practically inseparable today at school, almost as bad as Emmett and Rosalie, making lunch a bit awkward, but enjoyable none the less, as Edward and I talked to each other while the two couples at the table were in their own little worlds.

The rest of the week went much the same. Waking up in a cold sweat because of horrible dreams, waiting for the lunch bell to ring so I could forget said dreams, talking to Edward and sometimes the others when they could break away from each other at lunch, thinking of Edward for the rest of the day and spending my nights doing homework and talking to Alice. I was starting to really like Edward, but at the same time he reminded me so much of _him_ that I was almost afraid to talk to him, making me a horrible lunch time companion, I'm sure, but he somehow put up with me.

It was finally Friday, but that didn't mean relief from my dreams. I awoke with a start, just like every other day, but today I woke up with a text message waiting for me.

_"Can't sleep. How's it going with you?"_ It was from Edward. I guess I wasn't the only one who was having trouble sleeping. I looked at the clock; it was only three in the morning. Why did he pick me to text in the middle of the night? I hit reply.

_"Well, I was sleeping, albeit not well. Now I'm talking to you."_ I sent it and waited for his reply. It came almost instantaneous.

_"I'm sorry to wake you, you can go back to sleep."_ I don't know why I felt so giddy at him being sweet.

_"No, it's fine. Bad dreams and all, you're saving me, really." _But then again, I used to feel giddy when someone else was sweet like this…

_"Bad dreams? Do you want me to come over and fight off the monsters? ;)" _Edward really was reminding me an awful lot of _him_. I suddenly felt the need to distance myself from him. Why did he have to be so similar? It was so attractive, because I really did love him at first, but also frightened me, because of what happened later. I shuddered and replied one more time.

_"Haha, no thanks. I have to go; I'll see you later at lunch." _He responded with an "ok" and I went back to sleep. I dreamed of Edward and the man I once loved so much right next to each other, then molding into one person. I tossed and turned all night. This can't be happening.

**EPOV**

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. The more I thought about her, the more I liked her. She was amazing. She was witty, funny, interesting, and genuinely intelligent; the list goes on and on. The time I spent with her at lunch was my favorite time of day. I didn't mind one bit that the others were glued to their partner's faces, as it allowed me to have Bella all to myself. I couldn't help but feel like she was nervous, though. Every day at lunch she seems a bit distracted and…frightened, maybe? I wasn't sure. I was determined to find out more about her.

She looked so beautiful walking into the lunchroom. I couldn't help but notice a few other boys watching her as she walked in, and I felt the need to bash their heads into a table. God, I was jealous and she wasn't even mine yet. And now I'm thinking yet, like it's guaranteed that she will be mine. I wanted her to be, I just didn't know how to make her like me. She's so damn distant all the time…

"Hey, Edward," she said as she sat down. I felt instantly better in her presence.

"Hello, Bella," I replied. I couldn't stop myself from staring at her as she pulled out her lunch. Everything she did was just so enticing…

"Edward?" I broke out of my Bella-induced trance.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You were staring…" she looked uncomfortable. I hated that I was the one who made her feel that way.

"Oh. Sorry." I didn't know what to say. I was so embarrassed. I couldn't see a way out of this.

"Umm, I like your necklace." I said lamely.

"Oh, thanks," she smiled and touched her necklace, but then her expression turned to one of sadness and she dropped her hand. She didn't say much for the rest of lunch, only responding when necessary. I couldn't help but wonder what she was so sad about. It happened when I said something about her necklace, so what was it about a simple piece of jewelry that had made her so upset? I didn't know, but I was determined to find out.

Once school was over, instead of going home I went to the Hale's house, where I knew Alice would be. Sure enough, when I walked in the door I heard her squealing laughter coming from Jasper's room. I said hello to Esme on the way up and knocked on the door. I really, really hoped I wasn't interrupting anything…

"Come in!" I heard from the other side of the door. I sighed in relief, thankful I wasn't walking in on something I didn't want to see and entered.

"Hey, Edward, what brings you here?" Jasper asked in his thick southern accent.

"I was hoping to talk to Alice, actually." I said. She looked up in confusion.

"Me?" she asked. Jasper now looked confused as well.

"Yeah, it'll only take a second. Can you come out in the hall real quick?" I asked.

"Umm, sure." She replied, before giving Jasper a kiss and walking past me out the doorway and into the hall.

"So what's up?" she asked once I had closed the door behind me.

"Well…I had a few questions…about Bella." I stated nervously. I didn't want her to tell Bella that I had been snooping, but I was desperate for some information.

"…What did you want to know?" she asked hesitantly.

"You see, she just acts really distant at lunch and today I complimented her necklace and she got really weird…so I was wondering if I did something to upset her and what is up with the necklace?" I asked in a rush. The works just came spewing out of my mouth, I'm surprised she was able to understand me at all.

"No, you didn't do anything. She likes you; she says you're a really good friend." There's that dreaded word. I was quickly losing confidence that I would be able to change that "friend" status.

"And the necklace…" I trailed off. I don't know why it was bothering me so much, but I had to know why it made her so sad.

"She wears that necklace every day. She can't take it off, even though I've told her to a million times. But it's really not my story to tell…" she looked guilty, like she had said too much already.

"Please, Alice? I have to know." I begged. I could see her battling herself in her head.

"She wouldn't be happy if I told you, Edward. Quite the opposite, actually." I had never seen her look this conflicted. "I see you being really good for her, Edward, but it's not time yet. She'll tell you herself in time."

"What do you mean you see me being good for her? I could be better if I knew what was bothering her so much. She looks so troubled all the time, Alice, and I just want to help."

"I know you do, Edward. Just…patience. Give her time. She'll tell you." And with that she gave me a pat on the shoulder and returned to Jasper's bedroom.


End file.
